


Good Boy

by Alcestis (LuthienLuinwe)



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Jason Todd, Dirty Talk, Gags, Held Down, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/Alcestis
Summary: In which Dick takes charge in the bedroom, and Jason can't get enough.





	Good Boy

Dick was one cruel bastard. That wasn't' really anything new. Sweet, golden boy? Yeah right. But Jason didn't mind it one bit, not when Dick's cruel, sadistic mind had gotten them into this particular situation: Jason bound to a bed in a safehouse they'd rarely used before, Dick's upper body pressed into Jason's stomach while Roy fucked Dick and fucked him hard.

Jason stifled a moan when he felt Dick's breath, hot against his skin. Tried to fight almost involuntary sounds when Dick dug his nails into Jason's skin, deep enough to leave marks that wouldn't fade for at least a few days.

A chill ran down Jason's spine when he saw just how hard Roy was fucking their boyfriend. They'd been at it a good while already, and it didn't seem like they'd be letting up any time soon, not if Dick's pretty little moans and Roy's primal grunts were anything to go off of.

Jason watched as Roy grabbed Dick's hair and pulled hard, listened as a surprised gasp left Dick's bright red lips.

It killed Jason that he couldn't touch them.

He pulled at the rope, but it wouldn't give. Damn Bruce for teaching Dick how to tie knots that wouldn't give a smidge.

God, what he wouldn't have given to be the one fucking Dick senseless. Hell, he'd even let Dick fuck him if that's what it took to get with them that night.

"Roy," Dick whimpered and rested his forehead, shining with sweat, back against Jason's abs.

Cruel bastards.

That's what they were.

And Jason was loving every last damned minute of it.

Jason squirmed under their weight. His cock was uncomfortably hard, and he wished someone would just touch him already. But he knew them. He knew how this was going to play out.

They'd have him begging before long.

And then maybe, just maybe, they'd finally fuck Jason too.

He wanted to open his mouth, to beg for them then and there. But he knew the rule Dick had given him. No talking. No moaning. No kissing.

He thought about breaking the rule, see what his little Dickiebird would do about it. But there would be plenty of time for that later. For now, he just wanted to focus on Roy thrusting impossibly harder and faster into Dick.

Another breathy moan escaped Dick's lips, and Jason grinned when he saw Roy had switched to grinding into him.

"Fuck, Dick," Roy breathed, and Jason watched as the redhead leaned down to bite Dick's shoulder.

Jason writhed when he heard Dick whine, something high-pitched, primal. If Jason hadn't experienced first-hand just how involuntarily loud Dick was before, he would have thought he was exaggerating to torture Jason even more.

_ Come on,  _ Dick had played dirty the night before. He'd gotten Jason and Roy good and relaxed and reeling from one of the best orgasms Jason had had in his life.  _ Let me come up with something. Please? _

Cruel bastard.

Who would have thought it?

Despite trying to hold it back, Jason moaned when he felt Dick shudder on top of him. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when Dick dug his nails further into his skin.

Dick was  _ loud _ .

That wasn't news to Jason, and it wasn't news to Roy.

But the little bastard seemed to be  _ extra  _ loud as he came, dragging his nails across Jason's torso, marking him. 

Jason watched as Dick started to relax, but Roy lifted Dick's torso and held him close as he rode out his own orgasm. They had been at it a long time already, and Jason didn't' doubt that Dick was an oversensitive mess by then. Still, Roy had gone back to his absolutely ruthless pace from before, and from the sounds Dick was making, Dick didn't seem to mind too much.

Roy came with a grunt and Dick all but collapsed back onto Jason's stomach, panting heavily, and all Jason wanted to do was break free from the ropes tying his hands to the headboard and pick up where Roy had left off.

"You little slut," Roy smirked at Jason, and Jason had to fight the urge not to return the expression. "Getting hard on me fucking Dick."

Jason just grinned in response. They'd instructed him not to speak, and he wasn't going to break that rule. Not yet, at least. They still had a full night ahead of them.

"Come on, Dickiebird," Jason whined when Roy helped Dick sit back up. "Jaybird needs to sit and think about what he's done."

Jason glanced over at Dick, his face absolutely blissed out, his cheeks bright red. He wanted to move across the bed and kiss him as roughly as he could.

But it was Dick's turn to be in charge of what they did, and this was what Dick had come up with.

Evil bastard.

Jason whined when Roy helped Dick stand up, and made a noise of protest when they left the room, leaving the door cracked open behind them.

"Evil sons of bitches," Jason grumbled to himself and stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore how his cock was absolutely throbbing, begging to be touched, begging for  _ something _ , anything.

But they weren't going to break him that easily. No sir. Not if he had anything to do about it.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when Dick opened the door and leaned against the doorway, cocky smirk plastered across his face. "How we doing, Jay?"

Jason glared at him in response. They hadn't given him permission to talk yet.

"Come on," Dick rolled his eyes and moved across the room with a meticulously slow, arrogant gait. "Don't be like that."

Jason's breath hitched when Dick climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips. He looked into Dick's eyes, and the mischief and arrogance Jason saw there was driving him absolutely wild.

He barely had time to process what had just happened when their lips were smashed together, Dick taking the lead in a way that Jason hadn't known the golden boy was capable of.  _ We should let him call the shots more often. _

Jason opened his mouth in a gasp when one of Dick's hands pinched a sensitive nipple. Damn him and his knowledge of just how to play Jason. He'd seen Dick hit all the right buttons with Roy before, but it was different experiencing it first-hand.

Dick's other hand ran down Jason's side, and a shudder ran down his spine. He whined when Dick's hand ghosted over his cock, but only for a second.

And just like that, Dick had pulled back, sitting back on Jason's hips and smirking at him.

_ Not fair,  _ Jason wanted to protest, but Dick shook his head as soon as Jason started to open his mouth.

Jason moaned when Dick leaned back down, and shuddered when he felt Dick's breath against his ear. "You trust me?" he asked, and Jason shut his eyes and nodded. He'd trust Dick with his life.

"Good," Dick smirked, and Jason grinned when the golden boy reached into the bedside table.

He hadn't expected Dick or Roy to fuck him so soon, but he wasn't about to complain about it...

Except Dick didn't pull the bottle of lube out of the drawer.

"Really?" he groaned when he saw the blindfold in Dick's hand.

"Ah-ah," Dick tsk'ed and shook his head before blindfolding Jason with an ease that would have made a porn star weep with jealousy. "Thought I told you no talking?" Jason gasped when Dick twisted his nipple, not hard enough to really hurt, but hard enough to get the point across. "Another word, and I'll put a gag in that pretty little mouth of yours."

Jason thought he felt Dick's lips graze over his, but it happened so quickly he wasn't sure it had happened at all.

Jason whined when Dick moved off of him, and wished that he could pull Dick back toward him, make him stay until Jason was screaming his name.

He heard the door open and shut again, and made a mental note to pay his boyfriends back for this.

He heard the door open again and listened to the footsteps, trying to determine which partner had come to torment him that time. The footsteps were soft, and his first thought was that Dick had come back, but the hands that grabbed his wrists were calloused more evenly than Dick's were.

Roy, then.

Though he couldn't be sure because the bastard seemed determined to be as silent as Jason was commanded to be.

Jason frowned when Roy's hands moved away from his wrists, but didn't protest when the archer pinned Jason down by the hips. Definitely Roy. Dick was strong, but Roy's upper body strength was nothing short of legendary.

Jason jerked when he felt something cold pressed just above his navel and wondered what the hell was going on. But his thoughts couldn't linger too long, not when Roy's tongue was tracing his abs like it was meant to do it. Still, that cold spot was taking up a portion of his mind he would much rather have focused on what Roy was doing.

But then the cold spot was moving, mixed with the warmth of Roy's mouth, and Jason tried to squirm, but Roy had him pinned down hard enough that Jason wondered if he'd have some nice new bruises in the morning. Not that he'd complain about Dick  _ and  _ Roy marking him as theirs on the same night.

He thought he heard footsteps coming from the doorway, but Dick was so light on his feet that it was damn near impossible to tell.

He made a noise of protest when Roy pulled back away from him and caressed his cheek. Screw gentle. Jason needed them, and he needed them  _ now _ .

It seemed like someone must have been looking out for him, though, and he groaned when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his cock, and by that point he didn't really care which one of them was doing it.

A breathy moan escaped his lips when he felt whoever-it-was's tongue run along the underside of his cock. Definitely Dick. He'd always been the best when it came to sucking cock, and Jason was glad he didn't seem to be holding back.

The little noises escaping Dick's mouth made him shudder, and it took every ounce of willpower Jason had in him not to cum then and there.

"Good boy," Roy whispered into Jason's air and threaded his fingers through Jason's hair.

It wasn't fair, how good Dick was with his mouth, how he sucked Jason's cock like he was born to do it, and Jason wished he could see the look on Dick's face in that moment.

He was close, so damn close it  _ hurt _ .

"I'm gonna..." he gasped out, momentarily forgetting about the rule, and groaning when Dick immediately pulled back away from his cock.

Cruel son of a bitch.

"Jay," Dick sighed, and Jason groaned again when he heard the exaggerated disappointment in the older man's voice. "I thought we said no talking?"

"You're a dead man, Dick Grayson," Jason groaned. He was already in trouble. May as well make it worth it.

"Gag him," Dick said, an authority in his tone that Jason had never heard in the bedroom before, and damned if it didn't come close to sending Jason over the edge, just from hearing that sweet, sweet voice.

"Come on, Jaybird," Roy ran a thumb along Jason's jaw, and Jason leaned up as much as he could into the touch. "You knew the rule. Not our fault you broke it."

Jason groaned again and shut his eyes, not like it mattered with the blindfold covering them. Roy was right. And there were very few things on the planet Jason hated to admit to more than admitting to  _ that _ .

He opened his mouth obediently and let Roy shove an o-ring gag into it. Neither Roy nor Dick spoke or moved for a moment, and Jason figured they were waiting for some sort of response from him. He knew how to get out of this if he wanted to.

And he  _ definitely  _ didn't want to.

"Now sit here and think about what you've done," Dick spoke, and Jason felt his weight leave the bed, Roy not too far behind him.

He tried to think of anything other than how badly he wanted them to fuck him, how they were driving him absolutely crazy with every single thing they'd done to him.

Dick wouldn't be happy if Jason came while they weren't in the room, though the thought of Dick punishing Jason for that made his cock twitch. Still, he'd already broken one of Dick's rules. He wasn't going to break another one.

His arms were killing him by the time he heard that damned door open again, and he let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding when someone... Roy, he was pretty sure, untied him.

Jason rolled his wrists, trying to loosen them up, but he wasn't free long before Roy pulled him into his lap, holding him down himself.

Jason groaned and leaned his head back against the Archer's shoulder, grateful for the contact.

Ropes were all well and good, but having one of his boyfriends hold him down instead? Now  _ that  _ was hot.

Jason felt a shudder of anticipation run down his spine when he felt the mattress sink down somewhere in front of him.  _ About damn time, Dickhead. _

He shut his eyes and adjusted to get more comfortable against Roy, and would have grinned when he felt Dick lift his leg over his shoulder, were it not for the gag shaping his mouth into a perfect 'o'.

A blissed-out moan escaped his throat when he felt Dick's fingers teasing at his hole, and his eyes snapped back open.

Dick still wasn't going to fuck him.

He was going to tease him and bring Jason as close to an orgasm as he could, and then he and Roy were going to leave  _ again. _

Evil. Evil. Evil.

"Something wrong, Jay?" Dick asked innocently, and Jason moaned when he finally slid a finger inside of him.

"Good, Jay," Roy whispered into his ear, and Jason squirmed against him when Dick slowly inserted another finger, stretching him like he was going to fuck him, even though Jason was pretty damned sure that wasn't going to happen yet.

Dick, the bastard, seemed to be doing everything he could to avoid hitting Jason's sweet spot. Well at least until...

A jolt of pure pleasure rushed through his body when Dick finally gave him what he wanted, and he would have arched his back if Roy would have let him do it.

"You little slut," Dick commented as he started thrusting his fingers in and out of Jason. It wasn't a cock, but Jason was willing to take what he could get at that point. "Gonna cum just from me fingering you."

Oh like  _ hell _ was that going to happen.

Arrogant prick.

But Dick kept hitting his prostate at a pace that was nothing short of brutal, and Jason was glad they'd chosen a safehouse in the middle of nowhere because it took him to realize those loud, inhuman noises were coming from  _ him _ .

"Come on, Jay," Dick coaxed, and Jason's hips bucked slightly. He was close. So damn close... And Dick was still going?

_ Oh thank God. _

"Come for me."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Jason came with a sound that he was certain he had never made in his life before. Pure pleasure rocketed through his body and yet  _ Dick still kept going.  _ "Good boy, Jay," Dick praised, only pulling his fingers out when Jason felt like he was about to pass out from sheer pleasure. "Cumming like the little slut you are."

Roy finally let go of Jason, and Jason fell back onto the mattress, breathing heavily.

"Give him a break," Dick instructed, and Jason groaned when he felt them both get up out of the bed again. "Stay in the room, Jay," Dick commanded. "Don't make trouble for us."

Jason groaned again when he heard the door shut  _ again _ , but was out cold in a matter of minutes.

Jason woke with a start when rough hands shook his shoulder, and it took him a second to remember what was going on. "Wakey, wakey, Jaybird," Roy cooed, and Jason would have glared daggers at the redhead if he could. "You gonna be a good boy and let me hold you down again or do we need to tie you up again?"

Jason thought about that for a second. As much as he loved being tied up, his arms were still sore from earlier, and, well, a strong-armed man holding him down while Dick did whatever the hell he wanted to Jason? That was too good an opportunity to pass up.

He made an affirmative noise that he hoped Roy would take as an agreement to be good and sighed contently when Roy held him close to his chest, looping his arms under Jason's and pulling him close. "I may have to have Dick hold you down next time," Roy whispered into Jason's ear, and Jason nodded in agreement.

They definitely needed to do something like this again.

Jason moaned softly when he felt DIck's calloused hands on his body and could have cried with relief when finally,  _ finally _ Dick slid his cock in. "You like that, baby?" Dick asked, and though he couldn't see it, Jason could picture the smirk that must have been plastered to Dick's face.

Dick's cock was better than Jason had remembered, and God it felt so good feeling so full.

Dick had barely given Jason any time to adjust before fucking into him fast and hard, just the way Jason liked it. "You like that, huh? You like it when I fuck you?"

Jason nodded eagerly and breathed a sigh of relief when he thought he heard the older man instruct Roy to rip the gag out.

Jason took several deep breaths once it was gone and dug his nails into Roy's arms, trying to keep himself from breaking the no talking rule again.

"You can talk now, Jay," Roy breathed in his ear, and Jason let out a high-pitched whine when the archer wrapped his hand around Jason's cock. At the rate they were going, Jason was going to finish humiliatingly fast.

"Dick," Jason whined when Dick switched from his brutal, harsh thrusts and started grinding into Jason. "Roy," he gasped when Roy ran his hand along a particularly sensitive point

Jason whined when Dick hit his sweet spot again and again and  _ again _ , each time sending a jolt of pleasure more intense than the last. "Come on, Jay," Dick panted, and Jason wondered if Dick was as close as he was. "Know you want to."

And Roy? Oh they'd definitely have to take care of Roy after.

A surge of white-hot pleasure damn near blinded Jason as he came, screaming Dick's name.

He whimpered when Dick kept going, still hitting that spot, making Jason whine in pleasure. He was so oversensitive it hurt, but he'd never minded a little bit of pain with his pleasure. Especially not when Dick or Roy were the ones causing it.

Jason whined when Dick finally came with a shuddering gasp, filling Jason with his seed. "Fuck, Jay," Dick breathed as he pulled out.

Roy let go of his hold on Jason, and Jason blinked up at them when they finally took the blindfold off. Dick's face was flushed, and his forehead coated in a gleam of sweat, and Roy was smirking down at him. Bastards. Both of them.

Jason all but collapsed down against the pillows, sighing contently when Dick and Roy fell back on either side of him.

"You good?" Dick asked, and Jason nodded in response. "You too?" Dick glanced over at Roy.

"'M good," Roy assured, and Jason curled into Roy's side when the archer started playing with his hair. "But next time maybe let me fuck him too?"

Next time?

Oh Jason was definitely up for a next time.

"So?" Dick pressed after a moment. "How'd I do?"

Jason blinked over at him and shot him a smirk. "Dickiebird?" he watched Dick perk up. "We should've let you take charge a long time ago."


End file.
